Images that are displayed by a display apparatus may be divided into still images and moving images. A display panel displays several frames per second, a still image may be displayed when the several frames have the same image data, and moving images may be displayed when the several frames have different image data. In some embodiments, if a signal controller that controls signals receives the same image data for every frame from a graphics processor when the display panel displays a still image, power consumption may increase. Accordingly, a pixel self-refresh (PSR) method may be used to decrease the power consumption of the display apparatus. The PSR method is a method in which a frame memory is added to the signal controller to store image data for a still image, and image data stored in the frame memory is provided to the display panel while displaying the still image. In the PSR method, since it is not typically required to receive image data from the graphics processor while displaying a still image, the graphics processor may be deactivated, thereby reducing power consumption.